This invention relates to a graphics processing technique for generating an image, analogous to one observed from a prescribed viewing point, of a virtual space which is defined by three-dimensional coordinates and which contains segments (terrain features, human figures moving about in the virtual space, and the like) disposed therein, and more particularly to a method for shifting this viewing point in an effective manner.
Recent advances in computer technology and declines in prices have led to widespread consumer adoption of video game machines. Various games can be played on such video game machines by inserting the appropriate ROM cartridge or CD-ROM.
These types of games include xe2x80x9csimulationxe2x80x9d games. In simulation games, the game consists of a plurality of stages. The display image contains a designated movable segment which can be controlled by the player, other segments which move under the control of the program, and other segments depicting terrain features (hereinafter, the movable human figure or other player-controlled segment will be referred to as the xe2x80x9cplayer-controlled character,xe2x80x9d and segments which move under the control of the program will be referred to as xe2x80x9cenemy charactersxe2x80x9d). The player controls the player-controlled character to fight with the enemy characters to xe2x80x9cbeatxe2x80x9d (complete a stage) the various stages.
Some simulation games of this type display an introductory screen which introduces the plurality of stages upon the issuance of a game start instruction, but these have several drawbacks.
For example, many conventional games of this type allow one to move through a page on the screen (called xe2x80x9cscrollingxe2x80x9d) in order to view displays of all the stages. However, the information displayed together with the stage displays was limited to messages (Conventional Example 1).
Some simulation games which use a cursor to facilitate control allow one to move the cursor to a desired location within the display, at which point data describing the terrain feature segment displayed at that location is presented. However, only data for the location selected with the cursor is shown; relationships to terrain features adjacent to cursor are not indicated (Conventional Example 2).
Conventional simulation games also include those which use topographical mapping data. However, this topographical mapping data is defined two-dimensionally; none of the simulation games employ topographical mapping data defined three-dimensionally. Accordingly, no game processing exists which utilizes terrain features rendered as images capable of simulating events likely to happen in any ordinary three-dimensional terrain, for example, a character sustaining injury by falling from a cliff. Even if such a game exists, the orientation of an injury and the extent of an injury would be predetermined factors, and the inability for the nature of the injury to change in a manner dependent on the terrain results in a lack of realism (Conventional Example 3).
Furthermore, while some conventional simulation games vary the viewing point for creating the display, none of them allow the viewing point to be changed arbitrarily (Conventional Example 4).
As noted above, in conventional game design, the display is two-dimensionally defined, and the resulting display is unavoidably lacking in realism when compared to the real world, which is three-dimensional.
Accordingly, representation whereby the display in each stage is rendered on the basis of three-dimensionally-defined topographical mapping data, the position of the viewing point can be shifted vertically and horizontally, and the player is presented a more three-dimensional display would serve to facilitate understanding of terrain features.
It should be noted that defining terrain feature segments in three dimensions and allowing the viewing point to be positioned at any location within virtual space creates several new problems.
For example, where a enemy character or the like is hidden behind a terrain feature segment which is represented in three dimensions, the enemy character cannot be made visible unless the position of the viewing point is changed. This creates problems, unless the position of the viewing point is aligned with the player-controlled character. Specifically, directions for player-controlled character movement are assigned to control buttons on the input device (pad). This does not present a problem when the direction of the line of sight extending into the virtual space from the viewing point is aligned with the direction in which the player-controlled character is facing. However, if the direction of the line does is not aligned with the direction in which the player-controlled character is facing, proper control becomes impossible.
For example, let it be assumed that the assignment for the UP switch on the pad is such that when it is pushed, the player-controlled character moves FORWARD. This is not a problem where the viewing point is such that the player-controlled character is viewed from behind. Pushing the UP switch causes the player-controlled character to move in the z-axis direction in the viewing point coordinate system. With this control button assignment, however, if the viewing point is changed so that the player-controlled character is viewed from the side, pushing the UP switch will cause the player-controlled character to move in the z-axis direction, i.e., in the sideways direction with respect to the player-controlled character. Properly speaking, FORWARD should move the player-controlled character in the forward direction.
To summarize, where a three-dimensional simulation game is conducted using three-dimensionally-defined polygons or the like, the use of processing analogous to that for conventional two-dimensional simulation games makes control difficult and may diminish the interest of the game.
This invention was developed to address the problems noted earlier, and is intended to provide a graphics processing device which allows the viewing point in a three-dimensionally-defined virtual space to be shifted arbitrarily, and to present a suitable operating environment (Object 1).
This invention was developed to address the problems noted earlier, and is intended to provide a graphics processing device which allows information for the surroundings of the cursor-selected position to be displayed, and to present a suitable operating environment (Object 2).
This invention was developed to address the problems noted earlier, and is intended to account for the effects of a three-dimensionally-defined terrain feature on a player-controlled segment, and to present a suitable operating environment (Object 3).
This invention was developed to address the problems noted earlier, and is intended to align the orientation of a player-controlled segment in virtual space with the direction of the line of sight for visual field conversion, and to present a suitable operating environment (Object 4).
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device for generating a display wherein segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space are viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, comprising viewing point shifting means for shifting the viewing point over the predetermined three-dimensional paths established within the virtual space.
The segments are representations of terrain features, human figures, and the like, and are constructed from polygons, for example. Two-dimensional representations of the polygons observed from a viewing point in the virtual space are displayed. In contrast to moving through two dimensions, the paths are designed to allow movement while changing position in a third dimension direction (such as the height direction).
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein display locations for displaying predetermined messages are established along a path, and the viewing point shifting means displays messages at these display locations.
Locations for message display may include, for example, locations where enemy characters are positioned, locations of prescribed objects, location of characteristic terrain features such as cliffs or precipices, and other locations where information useful to the player in proceeding through the game should be placed. Messages may be displayed in a prescribed message window, for example. The message window need not be three-dimensional; a two-dimensional display may be used.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein the path is configured such that each of the plurality of segments can be represented from different viewing point positions.
Examples of paths providing representation from different viewing point positions are:
paths providing an elevated viewing point position for commanding a wide view of flat terrain features;
paths providing a lowered viewing point position for providing an unobstructed view when encountering a view obstructed by valleys, forests, or other complex terrain features;
paths modifiable upon encountering a terrain feature that represents an obstacle, thereby allowing one to avoid the obstacle to view a desired terrain feature;
paths modifiable upon encountering a distinctive terrain feature or object, allowing the area to be rendered in close-up, for example, when looking up at an inclined surface, lowering the viewing point and approaching the inclined surface, or, when looking over a cliff, elevating the viewing point and approaching the cliff; and
paths otherwise modifiable for achieving movie effects such as pan, zoom, and the like, for example, paths set up such that the camera can be adjusted continuously from extreme zoom-out to close-up in order to focus on a particular point.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein the viewing point shifting means holds a reference point for the viewing point in a predetermined location when shifting the viewing point along a path.
An embodiment of the invention provides a game machine designed with a plurality of stages, comprising a graphics processing device whereby virtual terrain features are defined three-dimensionally within virtual space for each stage, and representations thereof are displayed as viewed from the viewing point.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing method for generating representations of segments defined three-dimensionally within virtual space displayed as viewed from the viewing point, comprising the step of shifting the viewing point over the predetermined three-dimensional paths established within the virtual space.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing method, wherein display locations for displaying predetermined messages are selected along a path, and the step for shifting the viewing point displays the messages at the display locations.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device for generating representations of segments defined three-dimensionally within virtual space displayed as viewed from the viewing point, comprising cursor generation means for generating a cursor, cursor moving means for moving the cursor through operation by the player, data generating means for acquiring data concerning segments located peripherally around the cursor and generating display data, and data display means for producing data displays on the basis of the display data.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein the data generating means, on the basis of conditions of motion applied to the cursor and data concerning segments located peripherally thereto, makes decisions as to whether cursor movement should be enabled, computing the load required for movement where movement is enabled, and the data display means displays a xe2x80x9cmovement not enabledxe2x80x9d indicator in directions in which cursor movement is not enabled, as well as displaying a xe2x80x9cmovement enabledxe2x80x9d indicator in directions in which cursor movement is enabled, together with the load required therefor.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein the data generating means acquires attribute data concerning segments located peripherally around the cursor and generates display data, and the data display means displays the display data next to the segment(s) in question.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein the cursor generating means changes the cursor display with reference to the attributes of the segments.
An embodiment of the invention provides a game machine designed with a plurality of stages, comprising a graphics processing device whereby virtual terrain features are defined three-dimensionally within virtual space for each stage, and a cursor is displayed in the display of each stage.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing method for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, comprising a cursor moving step in which the cursor is moved through player control, a data generation step in which data pertaining to segments located peripherally around the cursor is acquired and display data is generated, and a data display step in which a data display is produced on the basis of the display data.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, comprising attribute modification value generating means which, where a segment has moved, computes an attribute modification value for the segment on the basis of its status prior to moving, after moving, or both, and attribute modifying means for modifying the attributes of the segment on the basis of the attribute modification value.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein the attribute modification value generating means computes the attribute modification value on the basis of the difference in distance of the segment prior to and after moving.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, wherein the attribute modification value generating means computes the attribute modification value on the basis of the status defined for the terrain feature segment located at the current position of a segment which has moved.
An embodiment of the invention provides a game machine designed with a plurality of stages, comprising a graphics processing device for defining virtual terrain features three-dimensionally within a virtual space and modifying segment attributes for each stage.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing method for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, comprising an attribute modification value generating step wherein, where a segment has moved, an attribute modification value is computed for the segment on the basis of its status prior to moving, after moving, or both, and an attribute modifying step wherein the attributes of the segment are modified on the basis of the attribute modification value.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, comprising segment moving means for moving prescribed segments through control by the player, coordinate alignment determining means for determining if the direction in which a designated segment in virtual space is facing is aligned with the direction of the line of sight extending from the viewing point, and association modifying means for modifying the association of the control direction instructed through player control and the direction of movement of the segment where the coordinate alignment determining means has determined that these are not aligned.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, further comprising control input type determining means for determining whether a control input by the player pertains to movement of a segment, and control direction setting means for setting the direction instructed through control by the player to a predefined direction in the event that it is determined by the control input type determining means that the input does not pertain to movement of a segment.
Cases where a determination that a particular control input does not pertain to movement of a segment would be made include, for example, specification of an action not directly related to movement of a segment but rather performed on a terrain feature, tree, rock, or other object in the virtual space, or of some modification of attributes (equipment, weapons, tools, etc.) including those of segments. Cases where a determination that a control input does not pertain to the virtual space would be made include, for example, operations performed in display screens not directly related to virtual space coordinates (such as game setting, segment setting, and other initial screens, setting screens for modifying parameters during the course of the game, message windows, and the like). xe2x80x9cPredefined directionxe2x80x9d refers to some direction defined with reference to the display screen (for example, UP, DOWN, LEFT, or RIGHT).
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing device, further comprising control input reference determining means for determining whether a control input by the player is an operation to be performed on the display screen which displays the virtual space, and control direction setting means for setting the direction instructed through control by the player to a predefined direction in the event that it is determined by the control input reference determining means that the operation is not one to be performed on the display screen which displays the virtual space.
An embodiment of the invention provides a game machine designed with a plurality of stages and comprising a graphics processing device for defining virtual terrain features three-dimensionally within a virtual space for each stage, and for moving the segments.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing method for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, comprising a segment moving step in which a designated segment is moved through control by the player, a coordinate alignment determining step in which a determination is made as to whether the direction in which the designated segment in virtual space is facing is aligned with the direction of the line of sight extending from the viewing point, and an association modifying step in which the association of the control direction instructed through player control and the direction of movement of the segment is modified in the event that the coordinate alignment determining means has determined that these are not aligned.
An embodiment of the invention provides a graphics processing method, further comprising a control input type determining step in which a determination is made as to whether a control input by the player pertains to movement of a segment, and a control direction setting step in which the direction instructed through control by the player is set to a predefined direction in the event that it is determined by the control input type determining means that the input does not pertain to movement of a segment.
An embodiment of the invention provides in a computer a machine-readable storage medium for storing a program which embodies a graphics processing method for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, and which executes a step whereby the viewing point is shifted over predetermined three-dimensional paths established within the virtual space.
An embodiment of the invention provides in a computer a machine-readable storage medium for storing a program which embodies a graphics processing method for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, and which executes a cursor movement step wherein the cursor is moved through control by the player, a data generation step wherein data pertaining to segments located peripherally around the cursor is acquired and display data is generated, and a data display step in which a data display is produced on the basis of the display data.
An embodiment of the invention provides in a computer a machine-readable storage medium for storing a program which embodies a graphics processing method for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, and which executes an attribute modification value generating step wherein, where a segment has moved, an attribute modification value is computed for the segment on the basis of its status prior to moving, after moving, or both, and an attribute modifying step wherein the attributes of the segment are modified on the basis of the attribute modification value.
An embodiment of the invention provides in a computer a machine-readable storage medium for storing a program which embodies a graphics processing method for generating a display of segments defined three-dimensionally within a virtual space and portrayed as viewed from a viewing point located within the virtual space, and which executes a segment moving step in which a designated segment is moved through control by the player, a coordinate alignment determining step in which a determination is made as to whether the direction in which the designated segment in virtual space is facing is aligned with the direction of the line of sight extending from the viewing point, and an association modifying step in which the association of the control direction instructed through player control and the direction of movement of the segment is modified in the event that the coordinate alignment determining means has determined that these are not aligned.
Examples of storage media are floppy disks, magnetic tape, magnetooptical disks, CD-ROM, DVD, ROM cartridges, RAM memory cartridges equipped with battery packs, flash memory cartridges, nonvolatile RAM cartridges, and the like. xe2x80x9cStorage mediumxe2x80x9d refers to a component capable of storing data (mainly digital data and programs) by some physical means and of enabling a computer, dedicated processor, or other processing device to perform prescribed functions.
Wired communications media such as phone lines, wireless communications media such as microwave circuits, and other communications media are included as well. The Internet is also included in this definition of communications media.